


Fate

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Series: Anaxiphilia [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Artists, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chanyeol is whipped, Dead Character, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Paparazzi, Romance, baekhyun is a little shit as usual, kyungsoo is sad, mentions of Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Rising actor Park Chanyeol finds himself getting attracted towards new singing sensation Do Kyungsoo. The latter seems to have a mixed personality and chanyeol can't help but be intrigued by it.





	1. Chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [My Heart Beats for U](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9118657)

 

#### "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was APAN Drama Star Awards when Chanyeol first got a glimpse of infamous Do Kyungsoo, the star singer of 2017. It was really difficult to get a hold of the shorter male. Nobody saw him until 2 months back when he agreed for a live performance. Everyone only knew of a heavenly voice that could melt your heart. Nobody ever imagined that the person behind that powerful voice could be someone so small, cute and awkward, actor’s words to be exact.

When Kyungsoo reached the venue his palms were already sweating. His eyes were scanning the area for an exit and he was sure all the people could hear his heart hammering inside his chest. He was so sure he was gonna pass out when his manager grabbed him from behind and took him to a quiet corner.

“I know you are nervous and this is your first official appearance but could you just stop freaking out for a second. I can literally see you shaking from ten meters away” .

“Hyung, there are so many people here and those flashes of cameras and that sound it’s giving me a headache. I need to go back home. This was a mistake. I should not have agreed to this” he narrowed his eyes at the older male “I should not have listened to your manipulative thoughts”.

He was about to turn around and head for the nearest exit when he heard it, it was quite like the person in front was hesitant to even voice it out.

“It’s not you it’s him, right? He is afraid of crowd not you. You are strong kyungsoo. It’s been two years already but still you can’t control his heart...i mean your heart now”.

He was suddenly filled with rage with that nonchalant tone of the older. The latter knew how anything related to kai was sensitive to him and he still had the guts to shoot down something like this to him in the middle of a freaking award ceremony.

If not for all the people who were currently watching his every move and the seniors who were giving him warm and encouraging smiles and occasional pats at the back, he would have stormed out of this place and away from his manager.

He simply walked away towards the bar and ordered himself a cocktail. After his surgery the doctors advised him to stay away from alcohol as much as possible. It was in his favour that he himself was not keen towards getting drunk.

 

 

Park Chanyeol, the winner of youngest model hunt three years back and now one of the heat throbs of Korean Drama Industry. He started as a CF model and quickly landed himself lead characters. It was a year ago with “You, who completes me” that he rose to extreme fame and then never once looked back.

The first person Chanyeol noticed when he turned to head towards the bar was a small guy, much shorter than him dressed in a black tuxedo and who currently seems to be glaring at someone, actually something. He was glaring at the drink in his hand which amused the actor to a certain extent.

He is a social butterfly if you can call him one seeing his height and all but that’s beside the point. He is friends with anybody and everybody. From seniors to juniors, actors to staff members, idols to journalists he knows everyone except maybe the person in front of him right now. To a person like him, it comes as a surprise that he does not know someone at this party, so like the confident male he is, he approaches the younger male who is still busy glaring at his colourful drink.

 

 

“Hi, I am Park Chanyeol. I have never seen you before. Are you a rookie or something?” he asks politely.

_Wow. Is he hitting on me or something? That line is so overused dude, try something new like “are you alone cutie!!”._

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but groan when his inner kai decided that exact moment to pop up with those nonsensical random thoughts.

Hearing the sound of disapproval, the actor panicked and took a step back apologizing for his bluntness.

“I am sorry if i offended you, maybe it was not my place to say all that. I will leave you at peace” he quickly turned around and took only two steps when a hand grabbed his wrist from behind and that sudden warmth caused a jolt of electricity surge through his entire body and he jerked his hand away with a bit more force than he intended to. As a result the shorter lost his balance and was about to face plant himself if not for those strong arms that caught him before he could touch the ground.

 

Wide eyes were locked onto panicked ones with hearts thundering around each other ribs, not sure though if it was of one or both when the sudden flash and sounds of clicking brought them back from their trance.

 

 

 

* * *

First chapter. Hope you all like it. More hits means quick updates. ^^

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear..this is the After-Party and NOT the award ceremony....i hope nobody gets confused!!!

 

#### "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“It’s your first official appearance and you have successfully managed to gain every one’s attention.”

 

The actor gapes at the sarcastic words of his manager that effectively pissed him off farther. But he simply ignored the older male and turned towards the person sitting beside him on the couch in one of the private lounges on the first floor of the venue.

Chanyeol was not worried about the commotion but rather the very hostile environment between the singer and his manager. He knew his staff would take care of the journalists and the party downstairs.

He flinched back when the same warmth engulfed his hand again.

Sensing the others response kyungsoo retrieved his hand back and looked down in embarrassment.

 

Caught off guard by former’s sudden action and regaining his composure chanyeol cleared his throat to gain back attention.

Without looking at the taller male’s face he whispered a small apology for causing such a ruckus for the young actor and ruining his night.

“No no no no.... It should be I apologizing for pushing you. You are not hurt, right?” he asked full of worry.

Seeing such an intense reaction from someone he met for the first time made him nervous and flustered. He is not sure about the source of second feeling though.

 And that’s when his inner kai decided to show up rendering him speechless once again.

_I think he likes me. And i think i am falling in love with this tall charming prince._

He snickered at kai’s fairy tale dreams and quickly shakes off the unnecessary thoughts and before he could reply back the door slammed open and tumbled in the person he saw just a few minutes ago shooing the herd of journalists away from them. Assuming he must be actor’s manager he got up and bowed in gratitude.

The older bowed back in return and gave a warm smile which surprisingly calmed down him to the extent his manager could never achieve.

And speaking of the quirky male the two managers than turned towards a corner and whispered a few things between themselves before facing the idols again.

“You don’t have to worry kyungsoo ssi. I have already asked the media people to not report anything about the incident keeping in mind you two’s comfort. They agreed really quickly and the organizers have settled down everything and wanted to apologize to you two in person. When you are ready head down and chanyeol follow me downstairs”

He gave one last bow to the shorter male and a gentle squeeze to actor’s shoulder before turning around and marching out of the room with the latter in tow.

 

First few minutes no words were exchanged between the singer and his manager as they remained seated in front of each other.

 

With a resigned sigh, the older looked up and finally apologized for giving a hard time to the said male.

“I am sorry kyungsoo. I know i am here to make things easier for you and support you no matter what but i freaked out. The way those camera persons were launching on you two got me so worried that i blacked out and all my anger sadly got directed towards you. You should know that despite your young age, i respect you a lot. For what all you have gone through in the past and how you reached here. And trust me i don’t want any silly incident to jeopardize your hard work”

When the shorter nodded in understanding he continued

“I wanted to apologize for mentioning kai earlier so thoughtlessly too. I know he is someone really important in your life and i should not have said what i said. I am sorry”

Seeing the sincere look on the elder’s face he gave in and gave a small smile in return before getting up and motioning to go downstairs.

 

When he reached at the party, all eyes were on him for a few seconds before everyone glanced away and continued doing what they were before. Heaving a sigh of relief he made his way towards the organizer’s table.

Seeing the young actor making his way towards him, the main organizer got up and welcomed him with a warm smile.

 

After few exchange of words and parting greeting, kyungsoo made his way towards his peers who were eying him with a hint of amusement.

With tinted cheeks he stepped closer to his sunbae, Kim Ryeowook, whom he was closest to.

“You okay Kyungsoo?” the older asked with a warm smile and voice laced with hidden worry.

Feeling touched by former concern he shook his head and gave a wide grin in return shocking a few nearby.

“Wow. You look good..umm happy if i must add” one of them commented which swiped the stupid grin off of younger’s face almost instantly.

Directing a glare towards the person Ryeowook patted shorter male’s back and signaled him to move towards the quite corner to sit down and have a chat.

But before they could be seated, the MC announced for a short impromptu live performance by none other than the winner of Male singer of the year a.k.a Do Kyungsoo.

 

Seeing how the said male was rooted frozen on his spot, eyes terrified and not even blinking. His manager rushed to his side and drew soothing circles on his back and dragged him towards the stage, whispering few words of encouragement. Reluctantly but he stepped on stage and took the mic from the MC but not before glaring at the male with a cheeky grin.

 

_Ohh how wish to wipe that grin off of your face you stupid human._

 

Ignoring his thoughts he faced the audience of known celebrities. He could see some encouraging smiles from his peers and his senior Ryeowook. Some weighing stares from big shots producers and directors. Some mocking smiles from those snarky idols and then there was that tall handsome actor from before.

Chnayeol could not look away from the singer’s face even for a second since his name was announced. He had been trying to search him from past ten minutes but to no avail. He felt a strong desire to just be close to him and his own behaviour kinda worried him alot.

And right now the latter was staring right back at him. They hold the gaze for thirty seconds before the younger looked away and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

On a long and tiring day  
I got together my heart that was filled with sighs

 

Today and tomorrow, I will get up again  
And live through the day

 

Vague expectations, dry laughter  
They change as time goes by

 

My sad heart and apparent scars  
They won’t disappear

 

Can you hear our sad cries?  
We held it in and endured through endlessly

 

Even when darkness came while walking on this far path  
We held hands and were always together

 

In a dark room, a single ray of light comes through the windows  
Some day, I hope it will shine brightly

 

If I hope and hope, it will be fulfilled  
That’s what I believed and waited for

 

Can you hear our sad cries?  
We held it in and endured through endlessly

 

Even when darkness came while walking on this far path  
We held hands and were always together

 

Why are there no answers?  
Why did you hide it without a word?

 

On a long and tiring day  
I got together my heart that was filled with sighs

 

Today and tomorrow, I will get up again  
And live through the day

 

  


 

 

 

Finally after hours of awkwardness he was allowed to go home and have his much needed rest.

While exiting he scanned the area to have a last look of the actor but when he could not spot him he turned back with deflated shoulders and a small pout.

 

Seated in his van with the manager and driver in front and him in the back; He was about to doze off when his manager called him and handed him an envelope. Confused by the sudden appearance of the piece of paper, he quickly tore the outer and found a note with scribbled words.

 

 

 

Your voice is as beautiful

as you are.

 

It was nice meeting

you kyungsoo ssi.

And sorry for the chaos earlier today.

*V*

 

 

 

He didn’t knew why he felt contend after receiving this letter. Was he expecting it? And why his heart is fluttering when he should be irritated by this attention like he always used to. But deep down he knew he was happy. After a really long time, he felt something other than sorrow and anxiety.

 

He folded the note and placed it back inside the envelope before pocketing it inside his suit tux. The smile never once faltered from his face during the drive back home.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental date ;) .... Yayy baekhyun. Also this is kinda a short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there is no confusion but still the epilogue in the prequel is timelined to be After 5 years whereas this story is timelined After 2 years.  
> So nobody except kyungsoo, his manager, close family and friends knows about Kai.
> 
> **This is the last update for next 7-8 days as starting tomorrow i am going on a vacation. You can catch me on twitter and askfm though whenever i can get wifi that is.**

 

 

 

It’s been two months since he met the singer for the first time. But he can still hear that beautiful voice and get goose bumps all over again when he heard him live like it was today.

 

After the performance ended it took him some minutes to come out of the trance. By then the singer was already out of his sight and he couldn’t tell all his emotions to the shorter male that day itself. Luckily he got his senses back fast and quickly wrote a note and slipped it into the latter manager’s hands.

 

After that day, he would expect to see the younger male at some party he goes to. Thinking that maybe he will get a chance to meet him again and get to know him.

 

Saying he was attracted to the other male will be an understatement. There was just something about those doe-eyes that he wanted to drown in them. Unfortunately he has been too busy with his schedules and have not been able to dig for the singer’s number or any SNS account like he planned to do.

 

 

 

Working all the time has its toll on a happy-go-lucky person like Chanyeol too. And thus he has got a habit to wake up early and travel to this cafe one hour away from his apartment just to get a breather and the most delicious coffee in whole of Seoul.

 

Of course a celebrity can’t just roam around freely therefore he wakes up at early hours, disguise himself and take a bus rather than his car to avoid attention.

 

Entering the almost empty cafe and after placing his order, he makes way towards his usual table.

 

But there is already someone occupying the said table. Head rested on the folded arms on the table and looking out the window; although there is nothing much to see except for the flower vendor across the street, sprinkling water over his fresh stock of flowers.

 

He can’t see the face properly but looking at the hunched figure, it seems to be a petite male much shorter than him clad in all black outfit.

 

And he forgets that he has been standing there for minutes and it’s rude to stare at someone like this. So he is caught off guard when the hunched male suddenly sits straight and looks square at him in eyes.

 

It’s like the scene from two months ago all over again; wide eyes locked on to shocked ones.

 

“Are you stalking me !!”

 

“Wh..what...wait what??” the actor stutters at the sudden appearance of the singer and the accusing question.

 

Kyungsoo is shocked to say the least to see the young actor so early in the morning. For a second he thought he is still in daze and the person in front is not real. It’s not like he didn’t thought about the male since that eventful award night. Most of the time he don’t even remember the people he meet, no less to actually think about them. But Chanyeol is different; he can’t point what exactly it is about the older male that he finds intriguing! There is something though which pushes him towards the said male, a feeling so alien he felt after a long time. Last time he was this drawn towards anyone was when he was four years old.

 

The thought itself renders him speechless; he does not want to replace kai. No, nobody can replace him.

 

“Is there something on my face?” he asks a little irritated due to his current thoughts.

 

“huh?”

 

“Oh. No, i was just shocked to see you here. How are you Kyungsoo-ssi?” he bows slightly to the shorter male.

 

“I am fine. You still didn’t answer my question though. Are you stalking me Chanyeol-ssi?” he narrows his eyes as a sign of suspicion.

 

Clearly taken aback by the blunt question for the second time, he just sighs helplessly and asks for permission to join him at the table first. Getting a nod of approval in response he seats himself across the singer and opens his mouth to say something convincing and less suspicious even if in fact he is NOT stalking him.

 

“I am not stalking you kyungsoo-ssi. What even makes you think that?”

 

Kyungsoo in return stares at him like he is gone crazy.

 

“Just because we both are here does not mean anything. In fact i have been visiting this place for last three months” he says with a smug smile clearly happy to prove the other celebrity wrong.

 

“Every day??”

 

“Not everyday. Only when i don’t have an early schedule.” he replies calmly

 

“Yeah thought so. After all this place is not **_that_** great” he adds the last comment with a smirk noticing a certain brunet stuttering towards their table.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, just because you don’t work here anymore and are now a big shot celebrity or whatever; you have no right to badmouth this place” the waiter sasses with one hand over his hip and other holding a tray full of drinks.

 

“You used to work here?” chanyeol shifts his gaze between the brunet and the singer with confusion written all over his face.

 

“Yeah; before i decided to be a singer” he says giving baekhyun a cheeky smile.

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baekhyun smirked like a little shit he is"

 

 

 

 

He is sure his manager will be flipping shits by now. The usual one hour got extended to almost two hours, thanks to baekhyun and kyungsoo’s bickering. But good thing is he finally got some closure with the singer.

 

He learned so much about the younger male today making him all giddy inside. Who knew the one who dominates the hearts of so many used to work in a cafe and that too when he hates coffee. Yeah. It was quite funny how he spends so much time there but only orders water or bubble tea.

 

He is bouncing up and down on his way up to the apartment even though he knows a storm awaits him in the form of an enraged manager. The reason being, he finally succeeded in getting the singer’s phone number.

 

The grin slips away as soon as he spots the older male pacing in front of his door, colourful words flying off from his mouth.

 

“oh boy!!” he drags his feet towards the said male ready for a long lecture and angry scolding.

 

 

 

Meanwhile in the cafe kyungsoo is still occupying the isolated corner table. It’s his day off today and like usual he will be spending most of his day there only. It’s the place from his past which has not changed much. Something which he knows will remain permanent for a long while. And the staff being his friends helps a lot.

 

And one such person, Byun Baekhyun is sitting across from him right now.

 

“Will you stop staring? And go away. Aren’t you supposed to work here or something!!” he barks out of frustration.

 

“I am on my fifteen minutes break” he simply shrugs and flips pages of a magazine lazily.

 

“Baekhyun i am in no mood to deal with you”  giving a shooing gesture he adds  “ so can you please just like GO AWAY”

 

The said male chuckles in response “No. You know me, i wouldn’t leave it so soon. What were you doing with that charming actor Park Chanyeol so early in the morning?”

Kyungsoo gives the older a bored look like he is crazy or something, which he might be to a certain extent.

 

“I wasn’t doing anything” he says because knowing baekhyun, the older will not leave him alone until he tells him something....anything.

 

“How do you know him though? Are you two friends?” he watch the other male with narrowed eyes.

 

Raising an eyebrow in mild irritation he answers  “No. And No.”

 

“What??what the hell. What no no!!!” he flails his hands in exasperation.

 

“No i don’t know him and no we are not friends. We just met at a party. And he is not important”

 

But baekhyun caught the slight quiver in his voice at the last statement and smirked like a little shit he is.

 

“It surely didn’t look like ‘NOT IMPORTANT’ to me though. C’mon honey bear “, the singer literally cringes at that stupid nick name baekhyun calls him to piss him off,  “ I could count exactly how many stars i saw in your eyes when he asked for your number. You are attracted to him.”

It was not a question and the younger knew it. But he wouldn’t let the waiter win so easily. No way.

 

“So what if i am?? You said it yourself that he is handsome. I might just like his face as i like yours too” he fake gags at his own statement and gets a kick in the shin in response from the said male.

 

“Look here young man, you are fooling no one. Why are you making it hard to accept? You like him so you like him. What’s the big deal!” there is genuine confusion and worry etched on his face when he asks this.

 

“Big deal!!” he all but shouts at the boy in front.

“ I thought atleast you would understand. You know that i can’t.” the last sentence was spoken so quietly as if meant only for him but baekhyun hears it anyways.

 

The older looks at him softly with almost pained expression. He knows what happened and how it happened. He is the only one from this cafe who knows his story, _their story_. It makes him sad to see the once smiling boy sitting so broken in front of him.

 

He squeeze his hand in assurance and speaks softly “ He is not here anymore Soo. You need to move on. That’s what he would have wanted. That’s exactly why he ga...gave up his life so you could live yours” and a lone tear rolls down his cheek while saying all this.

 

“Enough. I..I don’t want to hear anything.” kyungsoo is shaking and he knows his tears will make way soon and everything hurts including his heart, _HIS_ heart.

 

Baekhyun sighs dejectedly and gets up to leave but turns arounf one more time to say the last thing on his mind.

“One day or the other, you would have to wake up to the reality. Kai would have wanted all the happiness in the world for you if he was here. He _IS_ here, inside _YOU_.”

 

And he leaves and don’t look back even when there are loud sobs echoing from the direction he came from. His fists are clenched and throat clogged from tears he is controlling not to spill. someone had to do it. Even if it hurts to see the younger in this state it was necessary and something in that actor’s eyes told him that he can be _THE ONE_ for kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Last chapter. Tell me what do you think will happen next?? ;)

 

 

Chanyeol is confused like really, really confused.

 

He is sure it was kyungsoo only he was talking to for last 2 weeks but he does not know where what went wrong that the latter is avoiding him BIG TIME.

 

Yes, he agrees that the singer is not very social, not even in chatting(!!!!), but he has his moments when he goes with the flow and he swears sometimes he even responded to his oh so obvious flirting also. He choked on air that day and somehow came back to life.

 

But there are also times, like right now, that he completely cuts him off. one it happened first few times he thought the latter was busy or tired but eventually one day the younger told him that he does not want to give any wrong signs or false hope. He straightforwardly said that he knows the actor has keen interest in him and it’s not like he does not like him. But that’s the problem; he does not want to get attached.

 

Kyungsoo does not do mild, if he is attracted it’s up to extreme level. He either hates a person or loves a person with all his heart. He doesn’t do in between. And that has given him enough heartache to last for eternity. He does not want to feel the pain of being left alone by someone all over again. He is insecure, confused and totally impractical.

 

His mind is full of denial but his heart, oh that bastard kai, always a sap for romance, is already having fantasies about Chanyeol. He knows it has nothing to do with him but his own feelings for the actor. He is stupid like that. Not accepting what he truly wants and blaming it all on the poor guy.

 

On the other hand, chanyeol is confused and hurt. He thought that they were moving forward and he was even planning to confess his real feelings towards the other but all this ignoring has left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was cleaning his apartment just to occupy himself, his habit when he is extremely nervous. Chanyeol has texted him five times and the last one sounded like he was really offended by his lack of responses. He is feeling guilty and sad but there is still something holding him off to not give in to latter advances.

 

And the next thing he finds in between his fingers makes it all worst. It is kai’s letter. His last words to him and everything, every doubt, ache, feeling of longing, the _guilt_ it all comes like a rush of waves swallowing him as a whole. He is rooted to ground, not being able to move or blink or breathe for that matter. His eyes are blankly staring at the note, no trace of tears as they have already given up.

He is brought out to reality by the loud ring of his hand phone. Someone is calling him and as he stumbles towards the desk to get a hold of the device, he see PARK CHANYEOL blinking at his face like he has been slapped hard. Suddenly he is angry, frustrated and over all disgusted by himself for ever thinking of replacing the one who sacrificed himself for him. He feels like he sinned by so much as thinking of the actor.

He answers with a sharp ‘Hello’ and getting a very tired sigh in response he knows it’s over.

In the end kyungsoo tells him quite harshly to stop contacting him.

“We are not friends or anything else for that matter” and he hangs up with a sharp click not waiting for a reply.

 

Saying Chanyeol is hurt will be an understatement but saying Kyungsoo is undeterred will be a total lie.

 

They both are wounded by the longing their heart feels for each other.

 

They never talked after that day. Chanyeol stopped going to that cafe. Kyungsoo would be glancing everytime there was a chime of someone entering in hopes of seeing someone familiar. Next second he would be storming off through said gates for even thinking that.

 

It’s been one month. They have kept their promise of not contacting each other which now sounds really stupid to both of them but they cannot go back. It is so messed up already and they don’t know where to start from. They miss each other terribly, or maybe it’s just chanyeol because the stubborn singer still denies if he feels something for the former.

 

He is in the cafe. It is crowded today but luckily he is in the back secluded corner which no one pays much attention to. There is loud chatters going on around and the teenagers are furiously tapping on their phones. He is confused but does not think much of it. Until he hears a name which sends chills down his spine.

 

“Actor Park Chanyeol rumored to be dating his current drama co-actor Kim Yunji”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends here. or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( This story was originally posted in May 2015 on my AFF )  
> A/N -  
> I had so much fun writing this and i hope you did as well while reading ^^  
> I am a huuuugggggeeee Chanbaek & Kaisoo shipper but this was refreshing.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s - wait for the epilogue ;)

 

 

“Actor Park Chanyeol rumoured to be dating his current drama co-actor Kim Yunji”

 

The words are glaring back at him from his hand phone. The top trending article on every news and magazine portal.

He drops the drink of glass which produces a loud sound of crash and dozens of shards loitering the floor. He is rushing out like a maniac, ignoring baekhyun curses and demands for refunds. The need to know the truth above all at this moment.

After the first wave of panic settles down, he feels anxious and extremely awkward standing in front of the other apartment. How he managed to get past the hordes of journalists and crazy fans; don’t ask him, he does not remember in the fit of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

 

A grim looking manager opens up the door making sure a dozen times before opening if it was not some media person or a psycho fan. But he is met up with a unexpected yet a very familiar face.

 

“Kyungsoo-shi what are you doing here?” he asks while gesturing the younger to step inside.

 

After taking of his shoes and bowing in greeting he slowly steps towards the living room where he sees the man slumped up on the couch clearly tired of all the things going on.

 

He is having second thoughts now. Maybe he should not have come. What is he even doing here? And why does it bothers him if he is dating or not. But he has been lying to himself quite long and his heart take anymore of his stupidity and is working on his own now.

He does not know when his feet moved and placed himself directly in front of the said male.

 

Chanyeol looks up to stare directly into the eyes he thought of never seeing again. His first reaction is surprised, then confused then like something just clicked his head and he looks away guiltily and before the singer could reach out a hand he snaps back to look him in the eye and utters more rudely then he intended to be “What are you doing here?”.

 

He sighs dejectedly and is really doubting his decision of coming here but oh well here goes nothing, he thinks.

 

“You are really stupid you know that” he quickly shushes the taller when he tries to protest saying not to interpret him and let him finish.

“How can you be so obvious with flirting. Did you mean it to be obvious or were you just so dumb” he rolls his eyes when the actor looks a little offended. The manager left them be knowing it’s something personal they need to sought out. Chanyeol already told him about their relationship, or rather lack of it.

 

“You are really loud and so cheery. Oh my god my eyes hurt seeing that bright expression on your face awfully everytime we met. I am not social like you nor do i trust people. I don’t get attached to people because last time i got, that person did something very big for me. And i can’t express to save my life” he slumps on the couch tired of standing.

There is a look of confusion and understanding both on the actor’s face. And he is listening to his every word like his life depends on it.

“you are good...okay i mean” seeing chanyeol raised eyebrows he surrenders and huffs “alright i like you” he adds after a beat “alot” and the dazzling smile he gets in return knocks the air out of his lungs and it’s so contagious that he can’t help but return with one of his own.

 

“I am sorry for treating you like that. I had my reasons, insecurities even but the most burdensome was the guilt i have been carrying with myself” seeing the look of confusion on other face but still compliance of keeping his mouth shut, he lets out a faint smile.

 

“I was born with complex congenital heart defect. It’s a heart disease. My family and i discovered only when i was in teens. My condition had gotten bad by then. Doctors recommended a heart transplant but there was no suitable donor and one day i just collapsed. it changed everything. Kai..” he chokes. There is a hand making soothing circles on his back and he realises then that chanyeol is staring at him, worry in his eyes and traces of unshed tears. He smiles as in to say ‘ i am fine’ and continues “Kai was my childhood friend. He moved in next door when i was four. We became friends immediately. We were inseparable. I used to look out for him. He could not speak nor hear. But it never bothered us, we could always communicate without words. When i collapsed he did the unthinkable. He went for some tests and found out that his heart was compatible to mine. but of course he could not be a donor because he was alive and” there are tears and he is choking badly and shivering all over. Chanyeol pulls him into his warm embrace and kiss his head twice, thrice he didn’t count and pulls back to offer a glass of water.

After calming down a little he resumes “Next day we found his body in his swimming pool. He drowned himself. He was declared brain-dead. A week later his heart was transplanted into me” he sighs like something has been taken off his chest. He wanted to tell him all so badly and now he feel relieved.

“No one can understand the burden i carry. It’s like the albatross hung around my neck. The weight of killing someone so i could live. I feel blood on my hands. Kai did it for me, i know he loved me as his own brother but if i could go back in time i would have gladly died if it meant not taking his life.” At this chanyeol squeezes his hand like he will disappear if he let go. He opens his mouth and closes it again. After a minute or so first words come out of his mouth “ I am sorry about your loss. I know what it feels to lose someone dear and top of that if it were for you. But he did it for you kyungsoo. He wanted you to live. People we love, we do stupid things for them. Don’t say you would not have done the same for him” he gazes intently at the younger and he looks down in surrender.

 

There is complete silence for another ten minutes. It is not awkward though. They both are in their own thoughts, shoulders brushing and a calm aura surrounding them.

And then chanyeol breaks the silence “I am not dating her” he says loud and clear and when kyungsoo looks back he adds “because the person i wanted to date was avoiding me at all costs”.  And there it is, an embarrassed flush on the singer’s face and chanyeol laughs good naturedly.

 

After another moment of silence he takes the smaller hands in his and with ounce of confidence mutters “I don’t mind kai being your soulmate as long as i get to be the life partner.

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you all liked it. Even if it was lacking in so many aspects. ^^

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s that day of the year again.

 

Chanyeol is at Kyungsoo’s doorstep. As soon as the latter opens up there is a faint smile on each of their faces.

                      

It’s a two hour drive from the singer’s apartment to where they are headed now.

There is silence all throughout the ride. But it’s not awkward. Kyungsoo is looking out the window mindlessly playing with the actor’s hand that is on his lap now, whereas the said male is driving calmly sometimes stealing glances at the male beside him. And when they catch each other looking they just give a faint amused smile and carry on with what they were doing. It’s nice and comfortable, no words needed.

He admire the older male for doing this for him, he never expected him to offer this arrangement on his own. It’s their third year going there together.

 

As soon as chanyeol parks out in front of the gates, kyungsoo steps down and enters the place. The taller is beside him not even a minute later. They are holding hands and walking down the narrow rough path full of fallen dried leaves and flower petals. It’s a beautiful yet such a sad place.

There is greenery everywhere, few rocks shaped as sculptures and then they stop somewhere in the far corner.

Chanyeol is the first one to drop down on his knees to light the candle he has been carrying. Beside him the younger crouches down too and places a bouquet of lilies while his fingers brushes the bold letters of

 

 

**In Loving Memory Of**

**Kai**

 

 

on the cold grey tombstone.

 

He says his prayers, like he do every night. To wish him peace and happiness in which ever world he is right now. There are few stray tears rolling down. He misses him and although he is thankful most of the times there are also a few curses in his prayer for what the other did for him.

 

Chanyeol said a quick payer too and bowed in respect and gratitude but is still kneeling in the same place.

 

Behind him the singer is standing a little confused and was about to call for his attention when he hears his voice for the first time since morning.

 

“I want to ask for your permission”

 

The small sentence makes him even more confused and it’s only after looking at the said male properly he realizes it’s not he who the other is talking to.

 

“I think it is only fair if i asked you first. But firstly, i want to thank you. I mean it’s not that i am happy that you...you had to die but umm”  he panics a little not knowing if the spirit of kai will get angry with him now and throw a curse.

He takes a deep breath and continue anyhow “ I wish i could meet you and thank you in person. You saved him and because of you only i got to meet him. I love him “ he announces it loud and clear which renders the latter speechless. ‘I love you’ are rarely said between them and he is blushing hard at the other’s blunt confession.

On the other hand chanyeol is nervous as hell. Maybe more than he was when they told the singer’s father about their relationship.

He clears his throat and says it again “ I love him as you might know already and that’s why i want to spend the rest of my life with him. But i want to have your permission first as your opinion means most to him”.

 “Silly how will you know he agrees or not?” he asks good naturedly truly touched by the other’s gesture.

“Your heart.”

“Huh? my heart, what about it?”

“Your heart will tell you if he agrees or not.”

And he thinks he already knows Kai’s answer. He tries to suppress the smile threatening to bloom but fails miserably.

And then Chanyeol is kneeling facing him, a hand extended and the other holding a velvet box. His breath hitches and with wide eyes he places his trembling hand over the larger ones of the actor.

 

“so i know this is not exactly the most romantic place but i thought you would want Kai to be the witness; so here it goes – “

 

“Do Kyungsoo, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I want you to feel loved and cared upon because you are the most amazing person i have ever met in my life. I want to spend each and every minute of my remaining life with you so

 

**_Will You Marry Me?_ **

 

 

There is a moment of silence as his words linger in the air. Kyungsoo is looking at him with those wide owl eyes of his and the actor’s heart is thundering inside his chest with anticipation and it almost bursts out on hearing the one word answer followed by a dazzling smile from the singer.

 

**_YES._ **

 

^^

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	8. Bonus

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is not the suspicious type of a boyfriend. Always doubting his partner & waiting for the worst to happen. But like in any other relationship, he does worry if one day his partner will meet someone better than him & would essentially break up with him. Not to forget when his boyfriend is the heartthrob of the nation. Extremely good looking & unbelievably popular.

  
Even if he himself is not far behind but unlike his actor boyfriend Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo is a singer. He is famous, loved & respected with a mob of fans always following him around. But he is not the one who likes attention. He does not do public appearances much. He always had the stage fright but now its more than that. As soon as he started dating another guy his fans divided into two, one who supported him and others who quickly turned from fans to anti-fans. He doesn't really mind that but few instances where they tried to hurt chanyeol left him all sorts of shocked & angry. He tried to lay low then and just did his work. Its a good thing that even if industry people gave him a stink eye, they still appreciated his talent. So after the initial phase, his career as a singer has not gotten over.

  
Chanyeol always says he needs to chill. There are all kinds of people in the world. And its natural for few of them to oppose their relationship. More than once kyungsoo has tried of breaking up & saving the taller male from all the bullshit. But the actor wouldn't have any of it.

  
The fire has now cooled down though. There are hardly any articles about them & most of the people have accepted it, even if not doing so happily. Its as normal as it could be, which allows kyungsoo to visit chanyeol's shooting sets if he is nearby.

  
Today is one of those days. He was in the **KBS** building for the pre-recording of the special anthem for upcoming song festival. And chanyeol's set was nearby. That's how he finds himself on the sets staring right at his boyfriend, kissing **_KIM HAE RI_**. Technically he is reenacting the kiss scene. And they both are the leads in this drama  & chanyeol did told him there was skinship in this show _but he never mentioned a freaking kiss scene_. He wants to turn  & run away but he wants to march & yank his bf away from the witch's clutches at the same time too .

  
He is overreacting, he knows. But his blood is boiling & oh great now they are embracing each other. It does not help that some of the staffs are looking at them with stars in their eyes. Because yea they would want a pretty girl like her for their beloved actor. **_But he is mine bitches_**. He growls inside his mind.

Five minutes later when the director okays the scene & chanyeol steps away from the actress. He sees his boyfriend fuming in rage, all red, standing only 10 metres away from them. Hands folded and a deep scowl edged on his face. He is tapping his foot loudly on the floor which means _**oh oh...i am sleeping in the guest room today**_. And when kyungsoo notices the sign of his message being received well by his boyfriend, he turns away to head home. And chanyeol is left with a resigned face  & a kicked puppy expression.

This time he would have to do more than a candle light dinner date to get apology accepted by his lovely jealous boyfriend.

 

** ~~THE END~~ **

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu) and [ASKFM](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu)


End file.
